1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to medical apparatus and, more particularly, to an anal medication applicator of an improved type which has particular application to the treatment of hemorrhoids and prevention of anally transmittable diseases, such as Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS)